List of Anno Domini Technology
A List of all GN-related technology of the Anno Domini timelines/era of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. General mobile suit technology * E-Carbon - An artificial allotrope of carbon, employed as the armor material of numerous conventional mobile units. Said to be one of the newest and strongest materials available. It is said to be dozens of times as strong as carbon nanotubes and are used for various other things like Orbital Elevator construction. Despite being one of the most advanced material available to the two Class Nation themed after the timeline, Fereshtern employs a much more advanced and re-enforced version of the material on their mobile suit's armors, which has proven capable of withstanding, if not proving to be entirely impervious against, projectile shots. This invincibility to conventional weapons is due to the fact that that they deploy a thin layer of GN Field over the surface of their E-Carbon. *'E-Sensor' - A radar-like technology that is used to detect mobile weapons or objects. They're implied to be universally used by both Class Nation regardless of whether they possess GN technology or not, though any possible difference in performance isn't clarified. It is unknown whether it is related in any way to E-Carbon. *'E-Sonar' - A sensor like system that is used to detect objects underwater. In such environments, it is used in place of the E-Sensor. Some improved versions used a method similar to Echolocation which it'll caused either a minor shockwave or sonic waves to detect targets, enemies, etc. *'Anti Beam Coating' - Anti-beam coating is a type of coating that can be applied to a surface in order to increase its resistance to beam weapons. A common practice for all Class Nation since most weaponries uses beam projectiles. Furthermore, beacause these nations have different technological mastery and deployment periods, it is likely that the effectiveness and possibly make up of their beam coatings varies as well. In addition to being applied on armor, anti beam coating has also been used on melee weapons to counter beam sabers and solid GN Particle based swords. *'"Artificial Intelligence Support"' - The use of artificial intelligence as support for mobile suit are common with the Gunpla Academy World II. While they do not supplant the basic piloting actions, they do help the pilot in many ways. Their functions can include something as simple as eye/sensor movements (Example: visor's AI on the Flag) to as complex as transformation support (Example: "LEIF OS" on the Brave). In certain instances, they can also be used to pilot a mobile suit from one location to another, or even used for combat assist ("Combat AI" from Alvaaron, "Veda Backup" from Gundams/Gadessa Series). After the advent of GN Particle technology, artificial intelligence have also been integrated into some missiles in order to help counter GN Particle interference. This was done with the goal of making weapons that can judge the situations as they see fit. They use special trajectory to hit mobile suits from blind angles and are also smart enough to avoid attacks while closing in. *'Sonic Blade' - A blade that emits sonic frequencies which increases its cutting power. while commonly used in the form of a small knife used by variable mobile suits like the AEU-09 AEU Enact and the SVMS-01 Union Flag, it has also been seen to be integrated into the linear rifle of the AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom. It is able to parry GN Field-based physical blades to a limited extent. *'AMBAC' - Used primarily for the movement of mobile suits. The GN-Mobile Suits rely on this for their mobility in zero-g space where they lack the ability to manipulate weight using GN Particles, and is vital to mobility focused mobile suits. Usage of this technology on conventional mobile suits is not elaborated upon but seems very likely. *'Nanomachines' - Used mainly to change the colors of a mobile suit. However, it has shown to be used in everyday life, mainly used for health benefits, and are used, along with genetic experimentation, to prevent the aging of Innovades. There are also namomachines that can be used to destroy or harm human cells and can be implanted onto bullets. * Conventional Beam Weapons - Non-GN Beam Weapons probably inspired or developed based on observation or reverse-engineering data from the other Class Nations. The Class Nation Union is known to use this technology development. One such byproduct of this program has been the Plasma Sword weapon, which came from attempts to develop beam sabers. *'Gundam' - In general Gunpla knowledge, Gundam Mobile Suits are advanced, high performance mobile suits, often to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. They are generally equipped with the latest experimental technology available at the time of their construction. Almost all Class Nation have atleast a minimum of 4 different Gundam, regardless of what series or timeline they come from. * Solar Energy Mobile Suits - Mobile suits designed to take advantage of the energy from the Solar Energy Generators of the orbital elevators. Examples include the AEU-09 AEU Enact and SVMS-01 Union Flag. These mobile suits can receive energy directly from the orbital elevators by means of radio wave. Effectiveness of the mobile energy transfer system by suits varies, whereby the AEU type's energy transfer system is superior to the Union Types's. Used by the Class Nation Union GN Technology *'GN Drive' - The main power source for the GN mobile suits. Also commonly referred to as the Solar Furnace. When protons are forced to decay, a great amount energy is released with GN Particles as a byproduct of the process. Smaller units have also been designed, and the special advantage is the non-generation of excess heat. Due to its special core, it can only be made at a space station with a long production period. *'GN Drive Tau' - A GN Drive Tau is a GN Particle powerplant much like the original GN Drive but with an "Energy Converter" instead of a "TD Blanket". It has a limited operation time and does not produce net energy like the Original Drives. In addition to this, the lack of a TD Blanket also means they can be manufactured anywhere. Converts electricity to GN Particles. Fereshtern's version of these GN Drives are nearly identical to the original GN Drives, meaning it's performance is on equal levels with the Celestial Being's drives.. *'GN Particles' - Sparkling particles produced by the GN Drive with properties of electronic jamming, physical-shielding, and more. *'GN Condenser' - A particle tank that is used to store GN Particles. They can be used to help improve functionality on mobile suits or used as main power sources themselves. The material used to make these Condensers are unknown, but are sometimes used to construct weapons or special equipment. *'Clevical Antennas/GN Particle Generators' - Antennas/Protrusions that are used to control GN Particles. Special *'Trial System' - A special system used by Celestial Being installed on GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. It is used to disable any Veda linked machines within its field range. It's primary purpose is to control and possibly shut down any Gundams whose Meisters have broke down in the middle of battle as a result of stress and emotions. The system is only allowed to be used by specific pre-approved Innovades due to them being "non human" and thus less likely to be affected by human emotions. Only one instance of the system can be used at any given time and priority will given to individuals with higher priority rankings. However, the Fereshtern's version's functions and abilities are unknown. Category:List Category:Technology Category:Watcher's Side Story's Pages